I was born to love you
by lilmonster11100
Summary: Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes are spending a week in California. Pure fluff, humour and romance, with a very healthy serving of Brittana drabble and a small side serve of Faberry.
1. Road trip!

It was a beautiful sunny morning in late May when Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel were standing around Santana's Black SUV chatting. It han been half an hour, and there was no sight of either Britt or San…They said they were just ducking back inside to check they had turned the hair straightener off…No one had questioned why both of them had needed to go. Now they realised they really should of…

"They might not be...you know" Tina muttered uncertainly "maybe Santana needed something to eat! We all know how much that girl can eat…That's it! I bet you Santana is just having a sandwich…I heard her tell Britt she wanted one earlier" Tina said, a victorious look on her face.

Just at that moment a VERY loud moan drifted down from one of the upstairs windows.

"Gurl…I think San might be eating something else right now!" Mercedes said with a grin.

The other's all turned to each other looking frustrated and gross out, but not in the slightest bit surprised.

Quinn stormed over to the house, banging the wall on each word.

"SANTANA. LOPEZ. GET. YOUR. ASS. DOWN. HERE. RIGHT. NOW." Quinn screamed. The other's laughed. They heard a murmur upstairs, then a giggle.

"MY ASS IS NEEDED ELSEWHERE" Santana screamed back in a somewhat muffled manner.

"The nerve of her. Ugh". And with that Quinn stormed inside.

* * *

20 minutes, several curse words, and several inappropriate hand gestures later they were finally leaving! Every May since high school Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Quinn had travelled to California for two weeks. This year, they had decided to invite Tina and Mercedes along.

"This song is shit" Santana stated flatly, staring out the front window, eyes on the road.

"Excuse me Santana. You did not just say that. "Don't Rain on my Parade" is arguably Barbra's best song…It's my favourite song, and has been since forever! You should know that by NOW" Rachel spat back looking astounded Santana would even DARE insult Barbra in front of her.

"Does that fact you just stated 'It's my favourite song' not give you a _very_ major clue as to why I said it was shit?" Brittany and Quinn looked at each other trying to stifle a giggle. It was always entertaining when their girlfriend's argued.

"Whatever. Just because you like to listen to Tata Young singing about short skirts…"

"What can I say…I like short skirts", Santana glanced up at the rear view mirror catching Brittany's eye and winked. Brittany smirked.

"Mmm…She really does! There was this one time where she dressed up li-"

"BRITTANY"

The other's burst into fits of laughter, Santana's face growing redder by the second. Brittany looked into the mirror and stuck her tongue out at Santana. She never missed an opportunity to tease her girl.

* * *

"No. I'm SURE this is the right road!" Santana spat at Quinn, who just rolled her eyes at Santana.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Well I wouldn't if you actually knew where you were going!"

"I do!"

"The GPS seems to think you don't!" It had been flashing "unknown location" for the past hour.

"And you trust that shitty piece of metal over me?"

"Santana. Turn around. For all we know, you're driving us into some death trap. I will not let you almost kill us once AGAIN"

"I have never!"

This is when Tina piped up. "What about that time when I got bitten by a spider and you told me, and I quote 'toughen up, girl Asian'. I ended up in hospital!"

"Or that one time, you spilt water, didn't tell me, and I slipped and broke my arm" Mercedes added.

"Or that time wher-"

This sent Santana over the edge.

"ESCUCHA! SOY DE LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENTS Y YO TENGO ORGULLO! SABES LO QUE PASA EN LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENTS? COSAS MALAS!"

This only sent the others into frenzied cries of laughter. In between racks of hysterical laughing, and desperate gulps to regain her breath, Rachel managed to stammer, "You…really think…we still…think...Lima Height…Adjacent is…REAL?" This only caused the others to laugh more.

* * *

It only took 45 minutes of Brittany calming Santana down, and they were back on track, Mercedes behind the wheel. Brittany had worked wonders. Not only had Santana calmed down, she had even stopped muttering death threats under her breath! She even seemed to be happy at the moment…The other's weren't surprised though, Brittany was the only one who could ever get Santana to drop the Lima Heights 'ghetto' act in under an hour. Though, they did wonder if it had something to do with the fact Brittany had whispered something about short skirts and the fact Santana's hand were now roaming Britt's chest as they made out on the back seat.

"Uh. Is sex all that girl thinks about?" Rachel muttered.

"Pretty much" Quinn replied.

"Well I don't really blame her…" They all stared at Mercedes in surprise, Tina with an eyebrow cocked. "Well look at the Britt… It's not surprising". They all turned to look at the back seat, slightly confused at Mercedes sudden, "gay outburst". A very clear view of Brittany's ass greeted them…Brittany's ass, which was now being heavily groped by Santana…

"Oh my god. Why can they NEVER keep in their pants? It's only like an hour till we get there," Quinn said, huffing in disbelief.

"Let them go – It's keeping Santana quiet," said Tina.

"Ugh fine. Can someone at least keep an eye on them though? I do NOT want them going at it in the back seat of the car while we are all in here. I'm grossed enough being here just thinking about what has probably happened on each of these seats. I do NOT need a live preview of my suspicions!" They all just laughed.

* * *

"Mmm. This smells delicious!" Brittany murmured into Santana's ear. They had arrived and settled in about 30 minutes ago. It had been nearly two whole hours since Santana had eaten and as she was starving, she and Britt had chosen to cook dinner. Well, Santana was stirring the pot and Brittany was hugging her from behind snuggling into her girlfriend's hair. Moments passed as the just stood taking each other in.

"I love you" Britt said.

"I love you more," Santana flashed a cheeky grin over her shoulder.

"Oh really?" Brittany stood up straight and cocked an eyebrow. "You want to play that game?"

She leaned in and kissed Santana, who immediately ditched the cooking, turned and wrapped her arms around Britt's neck. When Brittany's tongue pushed it's way into Santana's mouth she let out a small moan. They stood leaning against the bench like this until the others walked in.

"Jesus. Chirst." Quinn said. "7 years after high school, and I'm still catching them in the exact same circumstances as when we were fifteen" she muttered more to herself than anyone else. "Break it up you two!" She walked past Brittany giving her a not so gentle shove on the shoulder. They pulled apart blushing.

"So uh…uh...how...uh does pasta suit everyone for...uh...umm dinner?" Santana asked not pulling her eyes away from Britt's very red lips.

"Well once you pull your eyes away from Brittany, get your self out of 'Santana's sex mode', and remember how to speak English…Dinner would be highly welcomed" Quinn said. Brittany giggled.

"So Tina, how are you, Mike and Mike Jr. going these days?" Mercedes asked, sitting down on the couch.

"We are great! Mike Jr. turned 2 a few weeks back! The Chang-Chang household is busy, I can tell you that!" The others laughed, though Brittany and Santana had no idea what was going on…they were just gazing at each other.

"How's life treating you?"

Mercedes smiled, "Things are great! Sam is good, still doing Avatar impressions at all the wrong times!" They all giggled about this.

"Okay guys…Dinner is ready!" Santana announced. She grabbed down 6 bowls and served a generous serve into each plate.

"Oh San, I wont eat that much!" Tina quickly stated, astonished at the small mountain of the food Santana had just handed her. Brittany leaned over, "Just take it…San'll eat your left overs" She pulled away giggling. Tina smiled back.

"Wow Satan…I mean Santana…This is beautiful! I didn't know you could cook"

"Okay, I'm going to choose to ignore the nickname…But thanks Wheezy…You may be astonished to learn, there were many things I never told you about myself in high school!" The sarcasm was tangible. Mercedes just rolled her eyes but smiled over at Santana. Santana smiled back.

"Okay, who wants to play a board game or something?" Brittany asked.

"Uh I don't know…" Quinn muttered

"Is that really the best-" Rachel started

"Yes! I would LOVE to Britt!" Santana beamed at Brittany, who smiled even bigger back.

*cou-"whipped"-gh* *cou-"whipped"-gh*

Santana who had jumped up to get her girl a game, turned around and shot the other's one of her infamous 'Santana Lopez glares'. They just giggled.

Almost an hour later, Rachel, Quinn, Tina and Mercedes huffed in defeat. Santana and Brittany had just one the 20th round of Pictionary in a row.

"How on earth did you get "Lady Gaga" from _that_?" Rachel asked pointing at Santana's drawing. It was a love heart, and a scribble.

"Obvious. The love heart obviously refers to me, and I'm a lady…and a scribble is like...the international symbol of crazy...What's another word for crazy? Gaga. Dah"

They all just starred at her in disbelief.

Rachel turned to Tina, "My suspicion that they share a brain has now been confirmed". Tina laughed.

"Well guys, I think it might be time to head off"

"Yeah you're right Mercedes...It's getting late!" Rachel agreed.

"Yeah cause we have such a big week ahead of us! So much sleeping in, lounging in the sauna and floating in the pool ahead! It's exhausting to think about it!"

Rachel just rolled her eyes at Quinn. She smiled the whole time though.

"Guys, Brittany and I are going to stay out here for a while and watch a movie"

"Oh god. Really Lopez? _Watch_ a movie. We all know how that is going to end…Can't you just do it in your room? Don't contaminate the couch too!"

"Ugh gross. Good night everybody. I'm going to bed." Mercedes walked down the hall and when to turn left…

"Cedes…Don't go in there…that's their room. You'll probably get pregnant just from walking in there…"

"And how exactly would she get when it's only ever US in there"

"Ugh, you two go at it so much, you probably could make a baby from the sheer amount of ju-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! QUINN. BED NOW. LETS GO. BRITTANY. SANTANA. TRY AND KEEP IN QUIET TONIGHT"

And with that, Rachel grabbed Quinn by the hand and dragged her off to their room.

"Guess who's not getting any tonight?" Santana laughed watching Rachel and Quinn both looking pissed.

Brittany giggled.

"Hmm. What should we _watch_?"

"Mmm, what about 'The Proposal'?. _Watching _that sounds fabulous to me".

And with that, San popped in the disk and cuddled up on the couch with Brittany. It wasn't long before they had forgotten the movie was even playing.

* * *

"So, how did everyone sleep?" Brittany asked as the Tina and Mercedes shuffled into the lounge room. Rachel and Quinn were already snuggled on the couch whispering about something, giggling.

"Well thanks Britt", Tina answered, "You're looking happy this morning!"

"Always happy!" Brittany smiled at everyone, "Who's ready for some breakfast?"

"Yes. Please. Food. Now", Quinn basically ran to where Brittany was standing.

"Okay so, bacon for you. Fakon for Rachel. Three eggs for Tina, and a bowl of cheerios for Cedes! Here you go guys!"

She handed every one the respective bowl, and they sat at the bar, munching away.

"Aren't you eating Britt?"

"I'll wait till Sanny gets up"

"Speaking of, where is Satan?" Tina asked.

Rachel and Quinn were still whispering, occasionally glancing at Brittany, and then giggling.

"Tana's still asleep. You know she doesn't function well with out enough sleep…We were up till almost 4"

"I don't even want to know...I'm just going to assume the DVD you put on was very, very long"

Suddenly Rachel and Quinn were howling laughing about something.

"What's up with you two?" Mercedes asked. They continued just to laugh. The others rolled their eyes and went back to their breakfast.

"Brittany, why is it...", Rachel laughed, "that you have a pair of panties in your pocket, that seem to read "spank me". She couldn't help herself. Brittany looked down, and sure enough Rachel was right. The others nearly feel of their stools laughing.

"Oh god..." Brittany muttered, turning redder by the second, "I forgot about these…"

She hurried to hide them. The other's continued laughing, Rachel and Quinn almost crying.

"Sorry. We had to." Quinn grinned over at the others. They all just laughed.

"So, what are everyone's plans for the day?" Brittany asked attempting to change the subject. Just then a very tired looking Santana emerged from the hall. Brittany immediately ran over giving her a big hug, and just as big kiss.

"Hey" Britt said pulling back, taking in Santana's dishevelled hair. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"Hi", Santana replied smiling widely, Brittany grinned back down at her.

"You look beautiful", she murmured. Sometimes she couldn't believe how much she loved Santana.

"Not as beautiful as you" San replied. Brittany just responded by nuzzling into San's neck.

"Quick tip though, to avoid any more jokes from the others, you might want to brush your hair…it's very obvious" Brittany winked untangling her hands from around Santana.

"Oh and by the way...The others saw your new favourite pair of panties...I forgot I was carrying them around", Brittany just poked out her tongue and then walked back over the counter. San followed and they begun making their breakfast together.

"My god. They are more in love every time you see them" Mercedes stated.

"I know..." Tina started "I swear…So many times I thought to my self, 'There it is. The ridiculously-in-love icing on the San and Britt cake', and they go right ahead add another layer!" They watched the couple cooking breakfast, whispering to each other, standing unnecessarily close.

"You know, it's been like that since they met" Quinn piped up.

"Wait what? What do you mean?"

"Brittany was always the only one who could ever get Santana to crack a smile like that." Just as she said it, Brittany must have said something particularly funny and Santana threw head her head back in laughter.

"Like, how long are we talking here? Since elementary?"

"Since day one" Quinn said.

"What? No way" Mercedes replied "How?"

"Well, it was about three weeks into kindergarten and Brittany was just starting. She came in a started blabbering away about the school's lack of unicorns or something. Two boys went over to her, and started picking on her. They were saying she was stupid, and telling her the unicorns didn't exist… Now Santana Lopez was the kid no one spoke to because every time they did, she'd either hit them, or insult them till they were crying. Even in kindy she had earned the name 'Satan'", Mercedes snickered at this.

"So anyway, the kids were picking on Britt when, from the back of the class, walked Santana Lopez. Now like, all the other kids freaked! Santana never left that corner! She walked right over to them, pushed over the first kid, and punched the second one in the face!"

"WHAT?" The other's looked astonished.

"And you wont believe what happened next. The two boys were on the ground, and she stood over them and said, and I quote, "I'm from a place called Lima Heights Adjacent...You know what happens in Lima Heights Adjacent? COSA MALAS"

"No way. In kindergarten?" Mercedes cried!

"Yep. Kindergarten. Then, she turned around, offered her hand to Brittany, and led her down the back"

"No way"

"Yep. And that was the first day, anybody in that school saw Santana Lopez smile."

"You've got to be kidding"

"Nup, and they've been like this all the way through to now. I can't believe it took them 16 years to work it out"

"My god" Tina, Rachel and Mercedes could hardly believe it.

They looked back over at the others who were now flicking small bits of scrambled egg onto each other's faces, hysterically giggling. Brittany licked at small piece off Santana's cheek, who immediately cupped her face and smothered her with kisses.

"God. They are too cute" Mercedes said.

"It just seems so...easy for them…It just feels like the reason they were put on this planet was to love each other"

"When they've not constantly tyring to go at, they are so cute...I have a theory that if you watched them for over a minute, your heart would probably just turn to mush". The group laughed at this.

* * *

A few hours later they were finally all ready.

"So guys, plan?" Rachel asked

"Lets say, every one do their own thing for the morning, then we meet for lunch at around two, then we can spend the arvo all together?" Santana asked.

"Damn, you sure you'll last that long without food?"

"Yes Tina. I will be fine"

"Good! Just checking" She poked her tongue out at San, "Cedes, wanna go check out the pool?"

"Sounds like a plan!What are you and Berry gonna do Quinn?"

"We thought we might head to the sauna"

"What about you Satan? Gonna go terrorize some small children?"

"No actually. Just planning to have some really hot, great, lesbian sex with my girlfriend here."

"Oh god… I'm leaving…Come on Tina!"

"Wasn't it just yesterday, you were perving at Britt 'Cedes?"

"I said. Let's go."

Rachel turned to Santana, stifling a giggle.

"You guys wanna join us?"

"As much as we'd love to...I wants to gets my mack on"

Rachel cocked an eyebrow.

"No Rachel, we wont be coming…" Brittany clarified, noticing the confused look Rachel was wearing,

A sly smirk formed across Santana's face. She turned and begun to walk away, calling over her shoulder, "Just because we're not going with them doesn't mean we won't be 'coming' Britt"


	2. That's where you come in!

Later that day, the group was outside lounging around the pool. San and Britt had found an outdoor beanbag, which they were curled up on. Brittany was slowly running her fingers through Santana's hair.

"Santana…?" Tina asked

"Yeah Chang?"

"Quinn was telling us earlier about the first time you and Brittany met", she said with a smile, "And I know this is a bit random…but why did you go over and help Brittany?"

Santana smiled fondly, "I just remember thinking, 'she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen'. And there was something so innocent and beautiful about her that I couldn't let any one hurt her." A chorus of "awww"'s echoed around the group.

"That may be the cutest thing I have ever heard", said Mercedes who was blinking away tears.

"It's a wonder though, that none of us caught on…like, in High School, Britt was the only person you were never horrible to, or never insulted"

"Yeah well, I loved her from the start". They heard a quiet sniffle. Brittany had tears rolling down her cheeks, but a huge grin on her face.

"I love you from day one too you know…I remember, you were so angry at the world - at everyone, but sometimes, you'd smile…You know, if we saw a unicorn, or when we'd hold hands…And I remember that little twinkle in your eye, and I used to think to myself, that it was of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. So each day, I'd wake up and say to myself, 'Today I'm gonna make Tana smile'"

"Oh. My. God…You guys, that is TOO cute. I think I might die" They all giggled, a few tears in their eyes. Santana snuggled in closer to Britt and whispered "I loved you then, and I always will"

"Same babe. I love you too"

* * *

A few hours later Quinn and Santana walked down the beach just as the sun set. They had all been making dinner together when San had pulled Quinn out of the house.

Quinn looked at Santana, "Okay, it's like 6 at night, it's getting dark, we've walked for almost an hour and I still have no idea why. What's up?"

"Uh well…I need your help"

"My help? What for…?" Quinn asked sounding suspicious.

"Well uh I...uh" her voice shaking

"Spit it out"

"I uh...my...uh"

"Oh my god…is Santana Lopez NERVOUS?"

"Oh my god Quinn! I'm going to ask Britt to marry me"

Quinn stopped walking, gawking at her best friend in shock.

"What? Oh my god! That's amazing!" She literally jumped on Santana, smothering her in a massive hug.

She pulled back grinning, noticing Santana stilled looked nervous, though there was a big smile across her face.

"It was only a matter of time...and courage…I've known I was gonna marry her since I was six…But you know, after what she said at the pool today…I'm sure. This is it"

"Santana. That is amazing! YOU are amazing!"

She pulled her into another hug, "So what's the plan?"

"Well, that's where you come in".

* * *

Meanwhile, Brittany, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes are making dinner, singing very loudly to Lady Gaga's "Born This Way" album.

Just as the last song faded out Brittany steped over to the speakers and turned them right down.

"Okay. Thank god Santana has gone"

The all shot her a quizzical look.

"No no…Not cause I want her gone…I never want her to go…I wish I could spend every single moment of my life with her...She is li-"

"BRITTANY. We know…She is your pretty pony or unicorn or something...anyway…Get to the point!"

"Right sorry", Brittany smiles "Okay well…I need to talk to you…I'm going to propose to San".

The others all look at her in surprise, then literally start squealing.

"OH MY GOD" "BRITTANY THAT'S AMAZING" "WHEN?" "OH MY GOD"

Brittany giggled at their enthusiasm as they all jumped on her in excitement.

After a few more moments in their awkwardly squashed, pile-like group hug, Brittany looked at them, as a massive grin spreads across her face.

"What have you got planned?"

"Well, that's where you come in!"


	3. There better be bacon!

**Chapter 3: There better be bacon!**

"So, can I tell the others?"

"No what? Of course you can't tell her! Why wo-"

"Santana. I'm not talking about Brittany…I know you may forget sometimes, but there are OTHER people in this world…I was talking about Rach and them"

"Oh right…Sorry", she smiled shyly, "Yeah, sure…But if she finds out, I am fully prepared to go ALL LIMA HIEGHTS ON YOUR ASS!"

"Oh my god…again? Lima Heights? Still? And the winner of 'The world's slowest learner' award goes to Santana Lopez!" Quinn yelled, a playful grin on her face.

"Shut up!" But she grinned back at Quinn, and pushed her playfully.

"Oh…You want to go there S? You're on!" And with that, Quinn leapt at Santana. They wrestled on the beach, until eventually Quinn was pinned to the ground. Santana started tickling her furiously, as Quinn begun hysterically laughing and squirming, trying to free herself. They laughed and laughed, until finally Santana rolled of her, and they helped each up.

"I told you I could still go all Lima Heights", she said with a wink.

"Whatever Lopez…I can still beat you back home though", Quinn yelled as she sprinted of down the beach.

"In your dreams" Santana yelled, sprinting after her.

* * *

When they reached home, they both stumbled through the front door, laughing.

"There you two are!" Brittany said, looking up from the magazine she's reading. She jumped up and wraped herself around Santana who immediately leans in for a kiss. She tries to push her tongue into Brittany's mouth but she pulls away giggling.

"Tana…SAND!"

"Wha...oh" Santana laughed along with Brittany realising her face was covered in sand. "Maybe I need a shower…Wanna join?" She added with a suggestive wink.

Brittany decided to have some fun. "Well, I guess I could…But you know…"

"C'mon B…" She nipped at Brittany's neck.

"I have already had one", at this Santana pulled at the hem of her shirt. "And I wouldn't like to waste water". Her hand slid up to her bra… "But, I'm feeling nice today so..." Santana squeezed, "so, I guess I could."

Santana giggled and Brittany beamed. They linked hands and ran off to the bathroom.

"Oh my god. I hope no-one needs to use the bathroom because I think it'll be off limits for a while" Tina said with a laugh.

The four girls turn to face each other.

"You wouldn't believe wh-" "Guess what happened" "You'll never belie-"

They all yelled at the same time. They all laugh, "Okay Quinn first" said Rachel. She thought she heard Tina making a whip cracking noise but chose to ignore it.

"You'll never guess. Santana is going to propose to Brittany"

"WHAT?" The other's shreiked…The tone is less joyful than Quinn expected. "What? You're not happy about it?"

"No no…of course we are! Thrilled actually" said Mercedes, "But there is one issue"

"What's that?"

"Well…We were just about to tell you…Brittany told us she is going to propose to San"

"What? You mean…Oh god…" Quinn mumbled, the shock visible on her face, but then slowly it transformed into a massive smile as she burst into a giant fit of laughter.

The others look at each other clearly confused.

"And to think…Santana was NERVOUS!"

They all laugh, and share their stories of what happened.

"Aww that is so cute"

"I know…But like, seriously, what should we do?"

"Well what did San tell you she had planned?"

"Nothing yet...She said that's 'where I come in'"

"You've got to be kidding", said Tina.

"Uh…no? Why?"

"Well when we got to that part of our conversation…The whole "what's planned?" part, Britt said the exact same thing…"

"I told you. They share a brain". They all laughed.

* * *

Later on, everyone was in the dimly lit lounge room, talking quietly among themselves. Santana's Whitney Houston CD played in the background. All of a sudden the room is filled with Santana singing at the top of her lunges

"ANNNDD IIIIIIIII WIILLLL ALLLWAAAAAYYYS LOOOOVVVEEEE YOOOOUUUUUU"

Brittany threw her head back in laughter, a look of pure adoration across her face. Suddenly she jumped up off the couch, and with a bow, offered her hand to Santana. She curtsied and took Britt's hand in her own. Brittany pulled her in tight, and then spun them around the room. The others watch giggling along with the couple.

Quinn stood up, "Wanna dance Rach?"

"Always". And with that, Quinn and Rachel joined Santana and Brittany, spinning around. Tina looked over at Mercedes, "why not?"

They jumped up too, and within seconds, the group are dancing around, twirling, spinning and dipping. As the music slowed, Tina and Mercedes retired to the couch, and Rachel and Quinn to the beanbag. Santana pulled Brittany in closer and rested her head on the taller woman's chest.

They swayed on the spot, forgetting the world. Brittany breathed in Santana's scent, resting her head against Santana's. Santana listened to Brittany's heartbeat. She slowly raised her face and looked Brittany in the eye.

"You are so beautiful", she said and slowly they lean in to kiss. Their lips mould together, and Brittany ran her hands along Santana face, and slowly into her hair. She let out a low moan as Santana slipped her tongue into her mouth. Santana's hands ran along Brittany's back, and then settled on her ass, where they slowly massage. Brittany walked them backwards so she could lean against the bench. Santana lifted her up slightly so she was sitting on the counter, and Brittany's legs wrapped around her middle drawing her in. Santana slowly started rocking her hips into Brittany who let out a deep moan.

"Oh god…I'm going to bed", said Tina.

"Ugh me too" Quinn said as she helped Rachel up. They all knew where this is leading.

"Oh my…Damn it…Why are they so close to the tap…I wanted a drink of water", Mercedes said.

"Meh, grab one. They wont notice….Good night Santana, good night Brittany!" Quinn said, purposefully loudly. Neither girl noticed.

Later in bed that night, Quinn curled up against Rachel. "Ugh. Why can't they be quiet? I think they're still in the kitchen…And we can STILL hear them! It must be round 6 by now…This is ridiculous."

* * *

The next morning, Santana awoke before everyone else. She decided to cook them all breakfast. She grabbed her iPod and headphones, put them in and turned the volume up to full, while she begun cooking. She danced around the kitchen, grabbing things like milk and eggs from their different spots. She begun singing quiet loudly, considering it was6 in the morning. Just at that moment, Brittany wakes hearing her girlfriend in the kitchen. A smile formed across her face. _Santana is perfect_, she thinks.

Brittany jumped up, pulled on some boxers and a grey hoodie, and makes her way out to the longue room. She stood silently in the doorway, watching her girlfriend happily dance and sing around the kitchen.

"So when the night falls" Santana sung.

"My lonely heart calls" Brittany joined in. Santana spun around to look at her, a goofy grin across her face. She pulled the headphones out of her ears, and continues the song "Ohhh I wanna dance with somebody" Brittany joined in again, "I wanna feel the heat with somebody" and with that, she rans over to Santana picks her up and spin her around. She pulled her in close and they continued singing together. No music. Just them. When they reach the end of the song, Brittany pulled Santana in for a messy kiss, which lasts for several moments.

"Good morning" Santana said, pulling back.

"Good morning" Brittany replied with a huge smile, "You are gorgeous". Santana smiles down at the ground, and squeezes Britt tight.

"Wanna help me?"

"Always…What are you making?"

"Well...I WAS making breakfast for everyone", she poked her tongue out at Brittany.

"Aww…That's so sweet…Let's get cooking", with that she grabbed a hand towel and whips Santana on the ass.

"So that's how its gonna be aye?" she says with a laugh as they start cooking.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, everyone is sitting on the deck around the table.

"Breakfast is ready" Santana called from the kitchen.

"Yes! I'm starving…THERE BETTER BE BACON SANTANA", Quinn yelled as she practically ran into the house.

"Oh shit", Santana looked seriously up at Quinn. "I forgot to tell you, I went to buy you some, and the store said they aren't getting any for this week"

A look of pure terror crossed Quinn's face. "WHAT? YOU. HAVE. TO. BE. FUC-"

Santana almost fell over laughing,

"What?..Oh! You asshole! There IS bacon isn't there?"

"Yes Quinn. There is… It's okay…Tana's just being a shit-stirrer" Brittany handed her a plate stacked high with bacon, stifling a giggle at Santana who was still bent over hysterical laughing.

"You're very naughty Santana Lopez" she said as she smacked Santana's ass.

"Well...If I get one of those every time I'm naughty…I might have to start shit-stirring a bit more" She said with a wink, walking out towards the porch.

"Oh my god...You're just a like a big, horny teenager"

Santana looked over her shoulder, "You weren't complaining about that last night". She poked out her tongue at Brittany who just shook her head and laughed. _Could she be any more in love?_ Brittany walked out and joined the others at the table, sitting across from San. They were chatting about the weather and what they should do for the day. Brittany leaned on her elbows on the table, over her plate, so she didn't get bake beans on her shirt.

"Santana, how does that sound to you?" Rachel asked. "Santana!" Rachel looked over to Santana and huffed in frustration. Santana was staring at Brittany's chest, which was highly exposed due to her low cut, mildly see-through tank top.

"Quinn help me out here", Rachel looked to Quinn, but once gain only let out a frustrated sigh. "Quinn! It's Rachel, YOUR GIRLFRIEND". Quinn's eyes were also fixed on Brittany's chest. Brittany who was absent-mindedly humming, playing with her food didn't notice the other's girls leering.

"Oh my god. Why do I even bother" Rachel turned to look at Mercedes and Tina who were laughing at Santana. Her mouth was agape her eyes glazed over. There might even have been the slightest drip of dribble rolling down the side of her mouth.

"SANTANA LOPEZ. QUINN FABRAY. BOOBS. VAGINA. TITS. ASS." At this, their heads whipped to Rachel expectantly.

"Oh my god. You two are terrible. Just remember whose girlfriend you are Quinn"

"Ahh sorry Rach…Uh…Uh…What was the question?"

"Well I was trying to get you, to help me get Santana's attention. Are you back on planet Earth Santana?"

"Uh...yeah…" Her gaze had returned to its previous position. She turned her head to face Rachel but her eyes didn't follow.

"Oh my god….Brittany, can you leave for a sec please?"

"Yeah sure" she said with a cheeky smile. Then she walked over to the door, her hips swinging ever so gently.

* * *

After deciding what their plans were for the day, Santana found Brittany doing her makeup in the bathroom.

"You are so beautiful", she said leaning against the doorframe watching her girlfriend.

"Almost as beautiful as you" Brittany replied. "It seemed like you were enjoying yourself at breakfast", she added with a wink, "So what the plan for the day?"


	4. There's little kids here!

At about midday that day, the group were sitting in a café in the middle of a mall.

"Okay guys, what movie do feel you like seeing?" Brittany asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. She pushed the guide into the middle of the table so the others could take a look.

"That one!" They all shouted, pointing at different movies. They all looked at each other's choices, shaking their heads at what the others had picked.

"No way. We are not seeing ANY of that other crap. There is only one option. This one" said Santana pointing firmly at a picture of a movie. It featured a woman in a tight black cat suit leaning on an expensive looking car, surrounded by fire.

"Santana, that looks like crap! Did you even read the plot summary?" Rachel asked.

"Pfft. Who cares about the plot when Scarlett Johansson is wearing that!" She said pointing at the picture.

"Oh my god Santana…No. We are seeing this. 'The inspiring tale of a young boy'-"

"Oh god. That sounds terrible! Brittany, help me out here!" Santana said turning to Brittany with a pleading look on her face. "You like Scarlett just as much as me!"

Brittany looked at the sheet laughing, "Rachel, Tana's suggestion doesn't look that bad". Rachel just shook her head.

"What about this one?" said Mercedes pointing at one that was covered in reviews like 'romantic comedy of the year' and 'hilarious family fun'.

"Yeah! That looks good!" said Tina.

"I've heard it's pretty funny", said Quinn.

"I think it looks good!" said Rachel. They all nodded in approval.

"Wait? You guys are serious?" said Santana a look of shock spread across her face, "We're here in Cali on vacation, and we are seeing a 'family fun' movie?... Dios mío!" She shook her head, huffing at the sheer stupidity of the situation. _Who goes on a girl week and then chooses THAT crap? _she thought. _Four gay girls and two who were in GLEE CLUB, and we are missing the opportunity to shamelessly perve at Scarlett for two hours? What is wrong with the world?_

* * *

Half an hour later, after endless complaint from Santana, the group was in the cinema sitting at the very back watching trailer after trailer of boring looking movie.

"I know you think this movie will suck San, but we can still have fun", Brittany whispered in a seductive tone.

"Uh…I normally would Britt", replied Santana catching Brittany's tone. She thought of all the times they had had sex in the back of the cinema, "but there are like…little kids here"

"Well, you'll just have to keep extra quiet wont you?" Brittany slowly began massaging Santana's thigh, placing kisses along her jawline.

* * *

"So Santana...What did you think?" Mercedes asked as the group walked out into the foyer.

"Uh...yeah...It was okay" she replied slightly hazily, glancing at Brittany with a smile.

"Just 'okay'? It looked like you were really liking it to me..." said Brittany with a smirk and a giggle. The other's all looked confused. Brittany turned to the group, "I'm just gonna go wash my hand...I'll be back in a sec" she winked at Santana, then turned and walked towards the bathroom.

"Wait...why is Brittany washing her hand?" Mercedes asked looking very confused.

"No idea..." said Santana, who promptly walked off and busied herself buying some candy.

The remaining four promptly turned to each other.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Tina. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other uncertainly.

"Uhh...Tina...I really wish I wasn't saying this but, I don't think anything is 'wrong'...When you spend as much time with Britt and San as we have, you get good at spotting their "we just had sex when we really shouldn't have" haze...And I'm sorry to tell you...That was it"

Tina and Mercedes mouths fell open, "WHAT?"

"Yeah..." Quinn said awkwardly, a smirk growing across her face.

"But...they never left the cinema...I was sitting next to Brittany the whole time"

"And for that...I feel very sorry for you"

"Wha- oh no...You mean...Oh god...THAT'S HILARIOUS" Tina burst out laughing. The others all looked at each other then cracked up to.

"Oh my god...I can't believe they would go at it with like, 100 people around them. That is so funny!" said Tina, nearly dying laughing. "How did I not notice?"

"Well I don't know that it was exactly 'going at it'", Quinn said laughing, "My bet is that Santana was complaining about how bored she was…So Brittany, being the logical thinker she is, stuck her hand up her skirt and got her off to keep her awake!" They all burst out laughing again.

Just at that moment, Brittany and Santana returned hand-in-hand. "You guys okay?" they said, eyeing the group suspiciously.

Between fits of laughing, Mercedes said, "Yeah we're fine...And I think you are too!" The four burst out laughing again. Brittany and Santana looked at each quizzically. Brittany leaned over to Santana and whispered, "You think they know?"

"Nah…doubt it", replied Santana, "And what harm is it if they do?" she said, poking out her tongue. Brittany cupped her face and kissed her gently on the lips. Santana automatically brought her hands to Brittany's hips pulling her in close. They kissed for a few moments, and then Brittany pulled back and looked into Santana's eyes.

"I love you Santana Lopez"

"I love you too Brittany S. Pierce…Wanna grab some icecream?"

"Double choco-" Brittany started.

"-late, in a waffle cone, with sprinkles, ho-" Santana continued

"-t sauce and marshmallows" Brittany finished.

"Always babe" Santana replied with a smile. She grabbed Brittany's hand, kissed it and then called over her shoulder, "Guys…You want icecream?"


	5. I don't think it was the cooking!

That night Brittany and Santana were cooking dinner, dancing around the kitchen singing loudly to "Born This Way". As Brittany danced, her eyes were fixed on Santana who was goofily pulling out her old faithful "horse riding" move. She looked over at Brittany and the two cracked up laughing.

"You've always been a fan of that move haven't you?" Brittany asked with a giggle.

"Who isn't?" asked Santana, giggling back.

"You are such a dork Santana Lopez", said Brittany pulling her close with a spin. Santana poked out her tongue as Brittany continued, "You are the cutest dork…And you're mine, and I love you". She lent in a placed a kiss on the end of Santana's nose.

"I love you too" She cupped Brittany's face and peppered her in light kisses. "Now normally I would stay like this forever but…THIS IS MY JAM", said Brittany pulling away as "Government Hooker" rung out around the kitchen. She turned and slowly begun dancing against the counter, giving Santana a very clear view of her ass which was only just covered by her old cheer shorts. Santana starred as she danced, moving up and down the counter, flipping her hair. Santana immediately felt hot and slowly moved over to Brittany. She grabbed her hips, grinding her front against Brittany. Santana leaned in, singing into Brittany's ear.

"As long as I'm you hooker", she breathed, her voice so smooth Brittany's knees almost collapsed beneath her but she held the countertop and continued to rock herself into Santana.

Just at that moment Tina walked into the kitchen looking for her phone so she could call home. She froze when she saw Brittany and Santana who were faced away from her, grinding against each other, both moaning. One of Santana's hands was on Brittany's chest, and the other she couldn't see. She had a feeling she knew where it was though. She contemplated whether to grab her phone, or just quickly leave. After a second of thinking, she tiptoed over to the table, her head turned down. _God Mike Junior…Look what Mamma is doing just so she can talk to you!_ she thought. Then she realised it probably wasn't a great idea to want her child to "look" at this scenario. She grabbed her phone and very quickly ran out. She was eternally grateful that neither girl seemed to notice her over their increasingly loud moans.

"Guys, don't go in the kitchen", she said as she hurriedly walked back into the longue where Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn were watching TV.

"Why?" said Rachel.

"Your eyes will be severely scarred"

"Oh my god! You have to be bloody kidding me!" Yelled Rachel just as a loud "Sannnntttaaannnnnaaaa" echoed around the house.

"My god. Brittany is so bloody loud" Mercedes said sighing.

"Oh god…Really? Again? They certainly seem to like the kitchen…" said Quinn, turning up the TV.

They sat for a few moments trying to ignore the noise from the kitchen. After a few minutes, it seemed like it had died down so Quinn turned the TV back down.

"Why do they always need to go for the kitchen? It's SO unsanitary", huffed an exasperated Rachel. "Do you know how much sanitiser we go through each day cleaning up after those two?"

"Maybe cooking turns them on? Cooking was the only class apart from Glee either of them seemed to like in High School…" said Tina thinking. "Though I really don't think it had anything to do with cooking", she added with a laugh.

"Yeah" agreed a voice in the doorway, "It was more the fingering in the back row we enjoyed". They all turned to see Santana leaning against the doorframe, a smug look across her face.

"Santana! WAY too much information!" said Rachel, who had turned slightly red.

"And you guys always wondered why we didn't eat any of the food you made!" Mercedes said with a laugh. "You finished in there now? Or is this just intermission?" They all burst out laughing. Santana rolled her eyes. After she had recovered enough to speak, Quinn turned to Rachel.

"I want my massage now babe" she said with a smirk. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I hate you", replied Rachel. Quinn just winked back at her.

"What is going on?" said Santana eyeing the couple suspiciously.

"I bet Rach that you and Britt wouldn't be able to keep out of each other's pants while you were making dinner...She reckoned your little stunt at the movies would tide you over until bed"

"What? You know about that?" said Santana, a look of shock spreading across your face.

"Don't look so surprised! You're really bad at hiding your 'I just had amazing lesbian sex with my gorgeous girlfriend' haze! It was so obvious. Plus…You were all sweaty when we came out" Quinn said with a laugh. Santana just starred at them, her mouth agape.

"I figured it was only you who got off at the movies, causing Britt to still be horny from the whole ordeal. I knew dinner was a waste…I knew you'd forget about it and it would all burn… Like usual" They all cracked up again.

"That is not true! That has only ever happened once before! Well…Twice now" Santana said.

"What about that time when Sam and I were coming over for dinner?" said Mercedes with a smirk.

"Or when you were cooking for Mike Junior's birthday party?" said Tina cracking up.

"Or that time wh-"

"Okay whatever" snapped Santana. She turned to Quinn, "If you knew this was gonna happen Quinn…You better have organised other food!"

"Well San…Tonight's your lucky night! In more way than one" She said with a smirk. "You should be very happy to know I ordered pizza!"

"Good. I'm going now, 'cause this has been sufficiently awkward…And I think Brittany is calling me" Santana smirked, turned and walked down the hall.

"Santana" Quinn called after her, "just a suggestion - don't get in that shower with Brittany if you want any pizza. We aren't going to wait for you"

They heard Santana run back up the hallway. She poked her head through the door.

"Sorry to let you down Quinny…But I think I'm just about to get to eat out. I don't think I'll be hungry after this!" She said with a wink. Quinn picked up a pillow and threw it at Santana who dodged it with a victorious laugh. "You're disgusting Santana!" They heard her run off down the hall giggling.

Quinn turned to the others as the doorbell rung.

"Ahh…That'll be the pizza, I'll get it" said Rachel hopping up, looking for her wallet.

"Thanks babe" said Quinn. A few moments later Rachel returned, three big boxes in her hand.

"Smells amazing!" said Mercedes looking excited.

After everybody had grabbed their pieces, Quinn looked around.

"Okay….I think the coast is clear…Now guys, we need to talk about this! What are we gonna do about the whole…double proposal thing?"

Rachel crawled over to the door and stuck her head out, checking down the hall. Satisfied with the steady noise of the shower, she crawled back in. Britt and San couldn't hear this conversation.

"What has Santana told you guys?" asked Mercedes.

"The only thing I know is that she is planning it for Friday" said Rachel.

Quin looked at her then spoke. "Well…She's told me a tad more. She said she wanted to take Brittany out to a romantic dinner and propose there"

"Okay then…Brittany just told me she wanted everything to be perfect…She was very unhelpful. That was all she got out before the started babbling on about how much she loved Santana and how much she wanted to marry her. I tuned out at that bit", said Tina with a laugh.

"Okay well…I really don't know what to do", said Quinn looking worried.

"Well I think as a start, we should try and get Brittany to agree on a dinner proposal too…That way she wont be trying to drag Santana to the beach or something while she's is in her $600 dinner dress" said Rachel. They all laughed, visualising Santana hiking through the sand in her heels and dress. Though it was hilarious, they all knew she would do it if Brittany wanted her to.

"Santana said she didn't have much planned for the day, and knowing Brittany...she will have. To be honest, I think things will work out fine. Those two fit together so perfectly, I think this day will too" said Tina smiling.

* * *

"Okay…What should we watch?" asked Santana, who was lying on a the couch cuddled into Brittany's warm body. They had finished showering, and now the group were all in the lounge.

"What ever you want baby girl" hummed Brittany into Santana's hair.

"Mmm….You can choose Britty-baby" she sleepily replied. She nestled back into Brittany who wrapped herself tighter around her girlfriend's warm body. They both smiled happily.

"Sorry to interrupt...but...ah…Have you forgotten that you aren't the only people watching?…I'M CHOOSING!" yelled Quinn, crawling over to the DVD case.

"Whatever Fabray"

"Okay" said Quinn, ignoring Santana, "'Marley and Me'?" she asked, looking up.

"No way… Do you wanna kill us Quinn?" said Tina giggling.

Quinn laughed, "Okay…What about 'Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol'?" She looked up hopefully.

"Yes!" Brittany, Santana and Rachel all called.

"Oh my god…You guys only want to watch it cause of that ridiculous blue dress Paula Patton wears!" said Mercedes.

"Your point?" said Quinn cocking an eyebrow.

"That's not a legit reason to watch a whole movie!" said Mercedes laughing.

"Wheezy…That's the best reason to watch a movie…Really it's the only reason to watch a movie. Boobs, cars and explosions. What else do you want?" said Santana.

"Uh. Whatever. Put it on Quinn…We've only watched it 600 hundred times" Mercedes said sarcastically.

"You can never watch this movie too many times 'Cedes", said Brittany.

Quinn put the movie on and hopped up to switch off the lights. She settled back down on the beanbag with Rachel and wrapped her arms around her.

After 15 of the movie, they heard light snoring from the couch. They all turned to see Brittany and Santana still curled up, both fast asleep. Brittany's hand was rested on Santana's stomach, her other tangled in Santana's hair. Santana's hand was covering Brittany's, their fingers intertwined.

"Well Miss 'Boobs, explosions and cars' didn't last very long", said Rachel with a giggle.

"Neither did her partner in crime", added Quinn who watched the couple with a loving smile. A few tears glistened in her eyes. Rachel immediately noticed.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing…Nothing's wrong…In fact, everything is so right" she said with a smile. "If you had of told me in high school that in 10 years time, Santana and Brittany would be cuddled on the couch, and you would be in my arms…I would have said you were an idiot. But I'm just so happy it turned out like this" she said. Rachel leant up and pressed a kiss into Quinn's cheek. She nuzzled in closer on the beanbag and they both sighed contently.


	6. You're on a roll today!

**Chapter 6: You're on a roll today!**

Santana woke at about 12:30 that night. She looked around and noticed everybody had fallen asleep and was still in the longue room. She felt Brittany's warm body curled around her own and smiled. She gently stroked Brittany's hand that was resting on her stomach and nuzzled further back into her, pulling the large duvet up around them. Just at that moment, she heard Brittany sigh quietly.

"Mhmm, Sanny baby?" she whispered.

"Yeah Britty?" Santana replied quietly. Brittany pressed a kiss into the top of Santana's head and ran her fingers through the thick dark locks.

"Mmm. You smell good Tana", said Brittany with a lazy smile. Santana blushed a bit, and then turned over so she was facing Brittany. It never ceased to amaze her that Brittany could still make her feel so special.

"How is it, that even in the middle of the night, when everyone else looks like they've just crawled out of a grave, you still manage to look so beautiful?" asked Santana, staring adoringly at Brittany's perfect face. A low light coming from outside illuminated her face as the smiled back down at Santana. Brittany reached up and cupped Santana's face, and slowly leant in until their lips met. Santana brought her hand up to Brittany waist where she pulled them even closer together. She gently stroked the skin there as they continued to kiss sweetly. It wasn't rushed or urgent. It was slow and tender, just them together. They stayed lying together, their legs entangled, gently caressing and kissing until they both feel asleep again in each other's arms, foreheads pressed together.

Everybody was still asleep when Tina woke up, She quietly pushed herself up from her beanbag and looked around. She smiled at the sight. Quinn and Rachel were curled up on the floor and Mercedes was asleep in a chair. Santana and Brittany where barely visible on the couch, under Brittany's giant duck duvet Santana had packed. Santana sighed quietly, and shuffled a bit. Tina worried that she had woken her, fearing for her own safety if she had But then she realised Santana was just cuddling further into Brittany who adjusted slightly to hold her close. She let out a relieved sigh. She hopped up and tiptoed out the door and to the kitchen. She tied her hair up in a messy ponytail, and then flicked the kettle on, hoping it wouldn't wake the others. After it had boiled and everybody else still seemed to be asleep, she her made herself a coffee, and settled into one of the chairs looking out at the beach; the sun rising over the perfect waves, the sweet ocean scent drifting through the windows. Just at that moment Quinn stumbled through the door a tired looking Rachel in tow.

"Quinn! Why did we have to get up!" yawned Rachel.

"WE didn't have to. I was getting up and you followed!" said Quinn smugly.

"Like you expect me to stay there without you. Bed is no fun by myself!" Rachel said with an award winning pout.

Tina giggled at her friends, "Would you two like some coffee?" she asked, kettle hanging in mid air over two empty cups.

"Ugh. That would be amazing Tina". They all sat and drank, taking in the stream of light flowing through the open window. A few minutes later Mercedes walked in and joined them and the four enjoying the silence.

"Okay guys. I'm talking to Brittany today" said Rachel finally. The others nodded in agreement. They had discussed the plan earlier on – get Brittany to agree to a romantic dinner. They knew she would have no complaint with it – that girl was happy with anything involving Santana.

In the longue room, Brittany had just woken up. She snuggled her face into Santana's dark hair taking in her girlfriend's scent. She couldn't wait to call her, 'her fiancé'. And then wife. It was about enough to make her chest explode. She couldn't wait to be able to call Santana her wife. She knew she would turn into one of those people who always talked about their partner by calling them "my wife" instead of their name. She didn't care though - she just wanted everybody to know Santana was hers.

Just then Santana woke. She rolled over and smiled at Brittany who returned the look with a goofy grin.

"You're happy", Santana pointed out amusedly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Brittany said back, still smiling. "I'm here in Cali, with the most beautiful, smart, talented woman on Earth". Santana smiled at her, and Brittany sensed a perfect opportunity to tease her.

"Rachel is just perfect", Brittany finished with a dramatic sigh, looking out towards the kitchen where they could hear Rachel going on about Barbra …again. She glanced at Santana who looked shocked. Brittany couldn't help herself. She cracked up and Santana, understanding what Brittany was doing, scrunched up her face and playfully shoved her.

"So we're playing that game aye?" said Brittany with a giggle, as Santana crawled over her. She hooked her feet around Santana's waist and pulled her in.

Santana dived down and feverishly kissed Brittany, her lips quickly moving to her girlfriend's neck. She couldn't wait to call her, 'her wife'. Her hands quickly slipped under Brittany's shirt, where she found she wasn't wearing a bra.

"You are very, very naught Miss Brittany S. Pierce…You know that?" said Santana.

"You…uhh…might have..uhh…mentioned it" said Brittany between moans.

Santana sat up suddenly and Brittany groaned at the lack of contact. Santana tried to look serious, but a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"I'll forgive you if you scream Rachel's name", she said, laughing. Brittany slapped her thigh, grabbed her, and pulled her down into a searing kiss. Santana slowly rocked herself into Brittany.

"Uh…San..Sanny", stuttered Brittany. Santana looked at her, concern visible across her face.

"Yeah baby doll?" said Santana.

"Do you think we should close the door?" Brittany managed to get out between pants. Santana looked up at the open door and realised it was good idea. She slowly peeled the duvet back, and gently climbed off Brittany and padded over to the door. She stuck her head out where she found the other four, their eyes fixed on the door, disturbed looks on their faces.

"Oh god!" "Santana!" "My eyes!" Mercedes, Tina and Rachel all screamed at the same time.

"What? WHAT?" asked Santana, suddenly panicked.

"Your tits are out you dumbass!" squealed Rachel.

Santana looked down, and realised she was right. She'd forgotten she'd lost her shirt earlier that morning…Thanks to Brittany of course. She crossed her arms, and tried to hide her self behind the doorway. She her a muffled laugh from the couch behind her. She shook her head with a slight giggle.

"Well that would explain Quinn's gawking", she said laughing at Quinn who had turned a serious shade of red.

"I uh…I was no-", started Quinn.

"Fabray. It's okay. I would stare at them if I could" said Santana, looking down, inspecting her own chest.

"I was not!" Santana's eyebrows shot up. "Okay whatever. I was" said Quinn huffing in defeat. Santana stuck her tongue out at her.

"Anyway, I just came out here to say…No one come in the longue!"

"Ugh, you're terrible Lopez – we know! We could hear you! Anyway, go and get off – you're practically dripping over there!" said Quinn, cracking up. Santana shot her a Lima Heights glare.

"Oh my god...I hate you Fabray!" she said as she turned, shut the door and practically ran back to the couch.

For lunch, the group decided to try a local restaurant called "Amore", which meant "love" in Italian. Of course Santana had picked it after Brittany pointed it out. This had only caused the others to crack up and make several whip cracking noises. Santana just rolled her eyes, grabbed Brittany's hand and walked off.

They were sitting around the table, waiting for their food to come. It was a large, classy but casual restaurant. Santana looked around as she waited for Brittany to return from the bathroom.

"Oh my god. You can't even sit still while she is gone, can you?" teased Mercedes.

Santana rolled her eyes, and then turned her attention back to the bathroom. Luckily for her, just at that moment Brittany walked out. Her long golden hair was lightly curled and fell perfectly on her shoulders. She wore a white dress, and tall heels. She swayed her hips as she walked, her arms swinging gently by her sides. She knew how to drive Santana crazy.

Santana's eyes raked up her legs, which seemed to go on forever. She moved her gaze up Brittany's stomach where the taut muscles were slightly visible through her tight dress. Her eyes wandered higher until they reached Brittany's own. She smiled at Santana who was goofily starring at her.

"You look beautiful", stammered Santana, who still couldn't take her eyes off Brittany. She thought she might have heard some giggling in the background, but at that point, all that mattered was Brittany. The blonde leant down and cupped her face, kissing her softly.

"So do you", said Brittany, as she pulled away. She grabbed Santana's hand as she sat down in the chair next to her. She laid their hands on her thigh and slowly stroked small circles on Santana's hand. She looked happily at the entrees that had arrived while she was in the bathroom. They were tomato and onion bruschetta…Santana's favourite! She picked one up and took a bite, making sure to get a little more than necessary on her lips. Then she looked at Santana with a cheeky smile and gave her a wet, open mouthed kiss. It was probably very inappropriate for the time of day, and the location but she didn't care…And Santana didn't seem to either. She moaned loudly into Brittany's mouth.

"Watch you don't cream yourself right there Lopez" said Quinn with a smirk, as Santana regretfully pulled away from Brittany.

"You're really on a roll today aren't you Fabray!"

"You two don't make it very difficult" said Rachel rolling her eyes.

"Have you guys seen many of the glee kids lately?" asked Tina attempting to change the subject.

"Ih sahw trouhy mouf!" said Santana, her voice muffled through a giant bite of food. Brittany looked at her and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, Santana saw Sam the other day! He seemed…happy apparently", said Brittany smirking.

"Probably because he was surround by naked, pole dancing women" Santana said, as she swallowed her food.

"You've never been one for toning things down have you Santana?" sighed an exasperated Rachel.

"So you and Puck had an extra friend for your bi-annual strip club visit?" asked Quinn. "That's excellent Santana", she added sarcastically.

"Yes. And it was fabulous thank you very much Quinn", said Santana grinning at Quinn who just rolled her eyes. Santana didn't even like going, she just went so she could see Puck. Plus it was fun to tease Quinn about it.

"Ahhh….Do I want to know?" asked Tina. Tina and Mercedes both looked very confused.

"Puck and I have been going to strip clubs for years. Once we left school though, we toned it down to just twice a year" explained Santana with a smirk. "It's our 'lezbro' bonding time apparently".

Tina and Mercedes still look confused as they both turned to Brittany.

"I don't mind. The only part I don't like is that she always comes home crying because she's drunk and she thinks I'm going to leave her because she might have looked at a dancers boobs", said Brittany with a laugh. "Don't leave me Britty! Please!" she mimicked Santana in a high voice, swinging her arms dramatically. "I couldn't help it! She wasn't wearing anything and she was right there! DON'T LEAVE ME!" The others burst out laughing as Santana blushed. She shook her head and then laughed.

"I'll admit…I do turn into a bit of a wreck", she said with a laugh.

Just then a young waitress arrived carrying their food. She placed a two pizza infront of Mercedes, Tina, Rachel and Quinn. Then she turned to Santana and Brittany and place a large bowl of pasta inform of them.

"Enjoy!" she said cheerfully, and then she walked off.

"Ugh. This looks amazing!" said Tina happily. They all reached in, grabbed a piece and started eating.

"Ugh. This is delicious", said Quinn. "Thanks for getting them to add extra bacon San."

"My pleasure. But really, don't thank me…Thank my sexy Latina charm", she said with a smirk. When the waiter had told Quinn she couldn't have extra bacon, Santana had whipped her jacket off, ran her hands though her hair, bit her lip and battered her eyelashes a few times. Needless to say, the pizza had extra bacon.

"You're terrible Santana Lopez", said Brittany with a laugh.

"You love it", replied Santana with a cheeky smile.

"Sure do. Now open up", she said as she twirled pasta onto the fork and then offered it to Santana who happily opened her mouth. Just as the fork was about to enter Santana's mouth, Brittany pulled it away and put in her own mouth, quickly chewing up the past with a huge grin.

Santana playfully slapped her arm, grinning at Brittany who was dramatically chewing, groaning about how good the food was. Santana quickly grabbed the fork, and scooped a massive amount of pasta into her mouth.

"Ih wifn!" said Santana cheekily.

"Whatever grommit!" said Brittany laughing at Santana who had pasta sauce all over her face. She grabbed a napkin and wiped Santana's chin. The other's burst out laughing as Brittany licked the end of the napkin and then dabbed at the sauce.

"There! All cleaned up!" said Brittany with a giggle. She leant and kissed Santana.

"Guys. Please. We're in restaurant", said Rachel. Brittany and Santana slowly separated.

Santana just looked at Rachel and poked out her tongue.

"You're just jealous Berry"

"No actually. I was just saving the restaurant from what very easily could have turned into a not-so-PG scenario", said Rachel.

After every one had eaten, Santana was dragged away with Quinn to look at sports gear, and Brittany was taken to a music store with the others. This was Rachel's opportunity.

"So Britt…Any more thoughts on the proposal?"

"Well I have planned a few things for the day. I want to take her on a picnic for lunch and then I want us to have a bath together…It'll be like a our first date"

"Okay Britt. We don't need to hear about your baths."

"What do you think about a classy, romantic dinner Britt?", asked Tina trying to steer the conversation back on a relevant path.

"Ohh! That would be nice! Sanny would like that!" said Brittany.

"She likes getting dressed up!" The other's all quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh my god! Not like that! Well yeah…like that sometimes…but only in particularly bedroom-y circumstances…Actually that's not true. She doesn't mind where in the house we are" Brittany rambled, oblivious to the other's disgusted out faces. "But what I meant was, she likes getting dressed up for fancy dinners!" she finally finished, glancing around not really understanding why the other's looked so grossed out. She chose to ignore it.

"Actually. I saw a really nice looking place on State Street the other day! Maybe we should go there!"

"Ohh! What was it called?" asking Mercedes sharing a quick look with Rachel and Tina.

"It was called 'Taco Bell' or something", said Brittany, with a glint in her eye that only Santana would notice…She of course, was not here right now.

"WHAT? Brittany are you serious!" Rachel almost yelled.

"Yeah totally!" said Brittany, trying her hardest to hide a smile.

The other's all looked at each, looks of pure shock across their faces. Brittany couldn't hold it any longer. She burst out laughing.

"Of course I'm not serious!" she said.

"Far out! Stuff you Brittany!" Rachel said as she slapped Brittany's arm. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she said shaking her head, laughing.

"No no…It was called 'Arabella'" said Brittany smiling.

"Ohh! That's sound nice!" said Tina. "A lot better than 'Taco Bell'!"

The group chatted about that for a while, and while no one was watching she texted the name to Quinn.

Quinn reached into her pocket as her phone buzzed.

"_Brittany's thinking a place called 'Arabella' _

She quickly sent a text back, and then walked over to find Santana looking at motocross helmets.

"You right San?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah…I wanna get Britt a new Moto helmet", she said. "I hate her riding her bike. It makes me so nervous" she said looking at Quinn, her eyes slightly damp.

"Aww San!" Quinn said as quickly wrapped herself around Santana.

"I just worry about her Quinn. I just love her so much. I couldn't cope if something happened to her."

"Nothing's going to happen", said Quinn, titling her head so she could look Santana in the eye. "Plus, you can't be worried today! We have a proposal to plan!"

Santana smiled and shook her head.

"Okay, you're right" she said.

"So, any more thoughts?" asked Quinn with a smile.

"Well I saw a great looking place on State Street the other day, when we went to the movies. It was called 'Arabella'"

Quinn couldn't help herself; she smiled and shook her head.

"What?" said Santana eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nothing. That sounds perfect", she said.

"I think Britty would really like it", said Santana with a small smile. "It had a park around it with a pond which was full of ducks. Britt would love it…She loves ducks" said Santana beginning to ramble. Quinn shook her head as Santana went on about Brittany and the ducks. She pulled her phone out and shot Rachel a quick text.

"_You wouldn't believe who just suggested the dinner should be at a place on State Street….called ARABELLA!"_

Quinn smiled. _Yep_ she thought. _This is gonna work perfectly._


	7. Where are the curtains?

"Britt…Britty…BRITT!" Santana called as she stumbled through the doorway.

Within a second, Brittany was off her stool and at Santana's side, picking her up. She had one arm hooked under Santana's knee and the other around her back. Santana sighed in relief as she rested her head against Brittany.

"Want to have a bath?" asked Brittany gently.

"Mmm", was all Santana could manage.

Brittany carried her down the hall and into the bathroom.

Rachel looked questioning at Quinn who had just stumbled in after Santana looking equally as tired.

"Why don't I get carried down the hall?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

"Because I'm not THAT whipped", replied Rachel with an even bigger smirk.

"Poo you" sighed Quinn as she flopped down onto the couch.

"Really? 'Poo you', that's all you got Fabray?…That run really did wear you out!" laughed Rachel as she walked over to the couch and slowly straddled Quinn. After a few minutes Quinn had forgotten how tired she was, and Rachel had forgotten that they were in the middle of the longue room.

* * *

Just then Tina and Mercedes pulled into the drive after a long afternoon shopping and walked in the front door. They stopped and looked at each, both feeling very confused. They couldn't see any of the others but several loud moans were ricocheting around the house.

"Oh dear god…Are they all going at it together?" asked Mercedes.

"Ah, I don't think we need to worry about that…Santana would never 'share' Brittany" Tina said with a laugh.

"Oh god. Visuals. Okay, well…uh… should we just go out again?" asked Mercedes with an awkward look.

"Nah…I think we should be safe in the longue room. Santana and Brittany sound like they're down the back somwhere, and Rachel would never go at it in a "public" place", reasoned Tina.

They crept down the hall and open the longue door, their mouths falling open at the site. Rachel was on top of Quinn, her hands lost in the mess of blonde hair. Quinn hands though, were very visible on Rachel's ass where they had managed to push her polka dot skirt completely out of the way. Her pink musical note underwear were the only thing keeping Quinn's hands from her skin. Although, it looked as if Quinn was working on solving that.

"Oh Jesus lord!" cried Mercedes. Rachel and Quinn froze, and both slowly turned to look at the doorway. All four made eye contact, and then burst into hysterical fits of laughter. Rachel collapsed onto Quinn, her face turning redder every second, though she was still laughing.

"Well this is sufficiently embarrassing", she finally said, looking at Tina and Mercedes still standing in the doorway. They both shook their heads with giggles.

"I would expect this from Santana and Brittany…but this is surprising guys!" said Tina laughing. Rachel jumped off the couch and pulled her skirt back down. She walked over to the kettle and quickly begun making 4 cups of coffee.

"So...uh..." started Mercedes, trying to think of a way to change the topic. "How was your run with San?"

"Good!" said Quinn as she sat up, and tried to straighten her hair out. "We always have fun", she said with a smile. Just then the kettle finished boiling and Santana and Brittany walked through the door, hand-in-hand. They both had damp hair and were wearing pyjamas. Brittany had a loose grey shirt and duck print pants, which she had rolled up to her knees.

"Wow. Santana Lopez actually owns normal pyjamas?" teased Rachel eyeing Santana's leopard print, flannelette pants with a laugh.

"Well…"

"I bought them for her just before we left", cut in Brittany with a giggle. "I figured she might need some over the week that are a bit more…appropriate… than her usual ones". They all laughed and Santana and Brittany poured a cup of coffee and shared it between them.

* * *

Six bottles of wine later, the group were dancing around the lounge room, Santana and Rachel singing as loud as possible on top of their hurriedly thrown together "stage". It was really just a table that had suddenly appeared…Quinn, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes had no idea where it came from, but the question was washed down with each glass of wine. Brittany had a sneaking suspicion she knew though.

"Pop the pretty question right now baby!" sung Santana slurring her words.

"Beauty queen on a silver screen", Rachel yelled as she tripped and stumbled off the stage. As she pulled herself up off the ground Brittany jumped up and took her place on the stage. She didn't seem to be bothered by singing and was just dancing up against Santana. Rachel looked around. Tina appeared to be performing some strange Korean liturgical dance by herself in the corner; Quinn was lying on her back attempting to dance horizontally, whilst Mercedes was whacked her with a pillow. Rachel laughed at the sight, and clumsily tried to fish her phone out of her bag, which she had somehow landed next to. She dug around until she thought she'd found it. She smiled happily until she pulled her hand out and realised she was holding a packet of tampons. She tossed them aside and kept digging around. A mirror? No, she didn't need that now. A framed picture of Barbra she carried everywhere? She propped that up on the ground next to her. She finally found her phone, and flipped open the star covered case. She fumbled for a bit trying to get the stupid slider to move. Finally, she found the camera app and flicked it onto video. She aimed it at Santana and Brittany who were still dancing together on the table. She watched them with a giddy giggle as Santana tried to sing. She kept getting all the words wrong, and she eventually just started humming, randomly throwing in the words "Brittany" and "boobs" where they fit. Then she moved the camera so it was on Tina and Quinn who had wrapped themselves up in a curtain and were rolling around the floor. She then found Mercedes who was sitting mesmerized at the edge of the stage, randomly shouting "I love you!" and "Sign my forehead!"

* * *

The next morning Mercedes woke up at around 7am. _Why was it so bright?_ She tried to sit up, but hurriedly collapsed back down. She rolled over and looked towards the windows. Where had the curtains gone? She closed her eyes, pushed the thought from her mind, and rolled back over.

* * *

Santana yawned as she slowly woke up. She tried to roll over, but found she couldn't. She messily flopped onto her back. She tried to push herself up, but discovered her arm was dead. _What the hell?_ She poked at it a few times, but after that didn't do anything much, it promptly turned into punching. Eventually she could move her fingers, and the rest of her arm was tingling. She sat up and looked around the room…Or what used to be a room. Her and Brittany were on the table and Quinn and Tina were rolled up together in the curtains. She laughed - she'd have to ask about that later. Rachel was slumped over the arm of the couch, and Mercedes was fast asleep on a pile of pillows. She tried to stand but a wave of dizziness washed over her. She sat back down and rubbed her forehead. _What had they done last night? _After sitting for a few minutes she was able to hop up and slowly limp towards the kitchen. Coffee. She needed coffee. She hobbled around the kitchen and clumsily poured water into the kettle. She threw open every cupboard desperately looking for anything resembling coffee. Finally she found some instant shit, and spooned several large heaps into her cup. She poured the boiled water into her cup and slowly sighed a sigh of relief as the warmth heated her whole body. After a few minutes she felt a bit better, so she walked to the sink and splashed a few handfuls of cold water into her face. She saw Brittany's phone on the table and remembered Tina and Quinn in the longue room. She grabbed it and snuck back into the longue where she snapped a quick photo of them. Tina had literally pushed her face into Quinn's armpit and was drooling on Quinn's shirt. She'd have fun with this one.

* * *

"Me being awake right now is a sin against nature" sighed Tina as she slumped onto one of the kitchen stools.

Santana was at the stove flipping eggs, when she remembered the photo she'd taken.

"Britty baby?"

"Mmm Sanny Bear?" replied Brittany with a smile.

"Gahh. Stop being so cute or I WILL punch one of you!" spat Quinn from the couch.

Santana ignored Quinn as she turned back to Brittany. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Cause" said Brittany as she passed her the phone. Santana flicked through the photos until she found the one she wanted. She silently passed the phone to Tina with a smirk.

"Oh…oh god…wow. That's embarrassing…How did I even get there?" asked Tina, with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know, and I don't know if I want to!" laugh Santana. "Do you have something you need to tell Quinn?" asked Santana her grin spreading wide across her face. "And Mike" she added with a laugh.

"As much as I know you'd love that Santana, I'm afraid not", replied Tina poking her tongue out at the Latina. She passed the phone around to the others who all got a good laugh from it.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble here Santana, but I need to show everyone this", said Rachel with a smile as she pulled out her phone. They all huddled around her as she flicked on a video. The video shook at first until it focused on Santana and Brittany who were rubbing against one another on the table. There was a slurred humming noise that was barely audible over the blaring music.

"Oh god…am I…singing?" asked Santana.

"I'm not quiet sure…It doesn't really sound like-" started Tina when a very loud "BOOOBS!" rung from the phone. Santana had her head back, singing passionately into a hairbrush. They all cracked up as Santana shook her head in embarrassment.

"Britt-Britt-Britty boobs boobies!" slurred Santana as she stumbled against the couch. They all cracked up laughing as Santana turned redder and redder.

"I'm glad to see you're still thinking off me even when you can't walk" giggled Brittany poking her tongue out. They group continued watching the video until it reached the end.

"Hey guys…Where did the stage even come from?" asked Quinn suddenly.

"Santana stole it", Brittany stated simply before Santana could even get a word out.

"I did not! I simply borrowed it without permission! I'll take it back today!"

"Santana, you know that's a lie. What about that chair you stole that time? Or the sun shelter!" laughed Brittany.

"I'm still using those! Plus I left money for the shelter!" Santana said. She knew Brittany was right.

"Uh…Santana, where on earth did you steal it from?" asked Mercedes.

"Some little kid's birthday party", she said looking completely unfazed. The other's all gawked.

"Santana! You have to take it back right now!" Rachel practically yelled as she begun to push Santana out of her chair and towards the door.

"Woah Berry! Calm your tits! The party was over!" laughed Santana. "Even I'm not THAT evil! Dios mio!"

"Pfft. I wouldn't put it past you", smirked Brittany. "She stole me a balloon from a little kid once!"

"Oh please. The kid was like six months old! It didn't know what was happening! Plus, you loved that balloon!"

"Well that is true", giggled Brittany. "You're very naughty Miss Lopez", Brittany said as she walked towards Santana.

The others all smiled. They knew soon it would be _Lopez-Pierce._

* * *

"Okay guys! See you soon! I love you Brittany!" Santana called as she walked briskly out the front door, Quinn in tow.

"Love you too Sanny!" they heard Brittany call from the kitchen. "I loved you then and I love you now!" she sung, and they could hear the smile in her voice.

Santana opened the door of her SUV for Quinn then strode to the other side where she hopped in the drivers seat.

"So, today's the big day?" asked Quinn fondly with a smile. Santana froze, her face falling.

"WHAT? WHAT DAY IS IT?" she screeched as she flung things around the car looking for her phone.

"NO! Santana calm down! It's okay! It's Thursday!" Quinn yelled as she grabbed her best friend trying to steady her.

Santana turned to look at the blonde a heavy look of confusion set across her face.

"I meant, it's the FIRST big day! The proposal-dress-buying-big-day!"

"QUINN-FUCKING-FABRAY. I HATE YOU!" Santana yelled and she slapped her best friends arm.

"Sorry, sorry! It was a bad choice of words!"

"Yeah, and if it happens again, you wont be able to say ANY words because I will have punched your mouth in!"

"I love you too Lopez" Quinn smirked as she quickly flicked on the radio.

* * *

"Brittany! Let's go!" yelled Tina from the front door.

"Coming!" Brittany said as she walked down the hall. "Wait! I need to get something!" and with that she turned and ran back down the hall. She emerged a second later with her iPhone in hand.

"All good!" she smiled cheerily.

"Okay, so everyone definitely has everything this time?" asked Rachel. It was the fourth time they'd had to come back home because someone had forgotten something.

"Yep", they all said as the piled back out the front door and into Rachel's little hatchback.

"So Brittany, where do you want to head?"

"To Evergreen Mall please Rach," Brittany said with a broad smile.

* * *

Quinn flicked through the shelves of clothes. _No, no, no, n-oh...maybe, no, no _she thought as she looked at dress after dress. She had a few slung over her shoulder which had managed to make it into the "possibly" category. She hummed along quietly to the Katy Perry song on the radio.

"Okay, what about this one San?" joked Quinn with a laugh as she spun around to show Santana the long, dark green dress in her hands. Quinn froze. Her eyes were glued to a swish of long brown hair at the other end of the store, disappearing into a far isle. She'd know that hair anywhere.

* * *

Rachel walked slowly through the racks looking at the different jackets that hung there. They weren't really her style but Brittany had requested the store, so she happily agreed. She jiggled on the spot, doing a very small dance in time to the Katy Perry song on the radio. _God _she thought as she realised she was dancing in the middle of the store; _Brittany is really rubbing off on me._

* * *

"Santana!" Quinn said, trying to keep her voice low. "Let's go try this on!"

"Ugh I don't know Fabray. Puke green isn't really my colour", said Santana, eyeing the dress like it was a dead rabbit. Quinn looked down at the dress she was holding. It was indeed hideous, but she needed to get Santana moving now. She grabbed her friend by the shoulders and led her to the change room, taking the most direct route possible.

"Quinn. I'm not putting this piece of shit on", Santana said stubbornly turning to face her friend.

"C'mon San! It'll be uh...hilarious!" said Quinn trying to sound convincing.

"You put it on then!"

"Ugh. Santana. I'll give you $50 if you wear it!" said Quinn desperately.

"Oh my god. Fine. You don't have to give me money though. If you really want to see if that bad, I'll put it on!"

"Thank you!" she said as she pushed the confused Latina into the little room.

"Now um…I also want you to try these", said Quinn, turning and grabbing the closest things around her. She threw them all over the top of the door.

"Ew Fabray. What the hell! You've always had good fashion sense! What are these?" Santana huffed from within the cubicle.

"Just trust me! I'll just keep looking around while you get changed! Take you time!"

* * *

Rachel paused as she heard some muffled chat from the change rooms. _It definitely sounded like…No…Could it be?_

* * *

Quinn quickly walked away towards the front of the store. Luckily the store was very large, so it gave her enough time to think. What the hell should she do? She needed to check if her suspicions were correct, but she had to be careful. She couldn't have the wrong people finding out she was here. She felt around in her bag for her phone but then realised she'd left it at home. She quickly paced around the large store and then had an idea.

* * *

Suddenly a strange female voice with a think Australian accent echoed around the store.

"A very important announcement shoppers! We have a massive sale on knee high socks at the front of the store now! Get here before the good ones are gone! I repeat a sale on high socks at the front of the store!" Rachel looked up and looked around. She couldn't see Brittany anymore, so she decided to go check it out. _It did sound a lot like…no…It wasn't…was it?_

* * *

Quinn snuck out from behind the counter glancing around making sure the sales assistants didn't spot her. She knew they'd all come running now. A sale that no one had been informed about? She knew that would attract attention. She ducked down and crawled behind a large rack of long pants. She kneeled and waited in silence until she heard a familiar "click-click".

"Really Quinn? A sale on knee high socks? And what on earth was that accent?" asked Rachel, smirking down at her girlfriend hiding behind a rack of pants.


End file.
